onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 220
Chapter 220 is titled "Sea Floor Stroll". Cover Page Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol. 34: "Octopako is Attracted by the Smell of the Sauce". Octopako, not impressed by Hatchan, simply wants the takoyaki. Short Summary While Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are excavating the shipwreck, Masira starts to salvage it at the same time. Long Summary The chapter begins from a scene where Masira is blushing and waving at the Straw Hats. The Straw Hat Pirates wave back. Nami whispers to Usopp that they cannot let them know about the air pump, and Usopp replies that he knows, while stepping on an air pump fairly quickly. Masira tells his crew to think the Straw Hats are pumpkins with a serious look, saying that just because people are watching, they shouldn't be all nervous, and his face becomes happy and blushing. His crew also blushes in embarrassment as well. Usopp comments that they have something like pride and Nami states they probably want to show off to them. Underwater, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji explore the sunken ship in their barrel suits. Luffy finds a strange boat, Zoro has an octopus on his head and finds a broken sword, and Sanji kicks open a door to find a spear through a picture of a beautiful woman. Luffy finds something that looks like a treasure chest and they open it together to find almost nothing inside. All of the sudden, a huge spear breaks into the sunken ship to their surprise. It is a part of the "cradle" from Masira's ship used to salvage. Luffy yells "what the heck is this?" which came through the speaker system Chopper set up, and Nami and Usopp quickly put their hands over the speaker so that Masira would not notice. They weren't quick enough and Luffy's yells was heard, so Usopp quickly made up the rest of the sentence and asked Masira what the heck the monkey was, pointing to the ship head. Masira says that Usopp has good eyes and it wasn't just any decorative ship head. Masira orders the "Barco Hunter" to go forward and the monkey comes off of the ship, to Usopp's amazement. The monkey goes deeper and deeper underwater, and Chopper and Usopp are awed by this while Nami asked how it is amazing. The "Barco Hunter" merges with the "cradle" underwater and Masira orders to start "blowing". Nami says that trying to push air into the ship with their breaths and making the ship float is crazy. Masira takes a deep breath into the tube and air comes out of the spear underwater to the monster trio's shock. The ship floats and everyone starts pulling the ship up. Masira orders more air to be added. All the sudden, someone screams, and Masira panics and asks what happened to his subordinates. They say someone is inside the ship, and scream again. Masira is infuriated that his subordinates are hurt. Masira poses and stands there for a while. Nami says they aren't taking pictures or anything to Masira's shock. Masira's subordinates yell once more, and he quickly jumps underwater to rescue them, while ordering the salvaging to continue. As he swims deeper, a huge sea snake tries to eat him, but Masira punches it with a "Monkey Lunge" and it falls, bleeding. The Monster Trio have taken off their barrel suits meanwhile, and are confused about what happened. Zoro still has the octopus on him. Suddenly, Masira bursts in angrily and Luffy says, "oh, a monkey". Masira happily asks, "oh, am I that awesomonkey?" and Luffy replies, "sure, you're pretty apelike". Zoro asks what kind of conversation this is, and Sanji asks who Masira is. Above the ocean, Nami, Usopp and Chopper are shivering, commenting that something huge is below them. Back down below, Luffy and Masira are laughing while a huge mouth approaches them. Masira and Luffy are having a good time. The chapter ends where a enormous sea turtle eats the ship they are in. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Luffy discovers a weird vehicle. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 220 it:Capitolo 220 Category:Volume 24